<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>running from our problems because that's what we do by headfirstch13k0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002030">running from our problems because that's what we do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0'>headfirstch13k0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>protect the bomb. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot Of Paradox Psychosis, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Carl Is A Homophobic Bitch, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Forced Dating, Most Events Of S2 Are Canon In This, Running Away, Sissy and Ray Come With Them To 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sissy is a young texan farm girl who moved to the city and is very confused.<br/>and vanya is ordinary in a family of extraordinary- or so she thinks.</p><p>basically young vissy. i had a dream about this and i cant get it out of my head so i'm writing it down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>protect the bomb. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. new to the city.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>vanya was just ordinary.<br/>
she looked at herself every morning in that mirror as she brushed her teeth to start her day.<br/>
she was just ordinary.<br/>
her siblings all were born with powers.<br/>
she was left out of everything since the day she was born.<br/>
and the only thing subtly interesting about her was that she could play the violin.<br/>
she envied all of them, with their extraordinary powers, saving the day and getting the public media attention.<br/>
she wanted to be special, to feel special, to not be ignored.<br/>
but she knew what her father said.<br/>
"i'm afraid there's just nothing special about you."</p>
<p>everyday she'd climb out her window and stand by the dumpster.<br/>
maybe play some violin for the stray cats that passed through the area.<br/>
none of her family knew.<br/>
heck, they wouldn't give two shits if she just ran away some day.<br/>
she could run away if she wanted to, but she was scared.<br/>
she had been alone her whole life, and without anyone's guidance, she would just get lost probably.<br/>
so she continued to live her life this way.<br/>
today, her plan was to go outside and fucking cry.<br/>
and then maybe play some violin.<br/>
she felt like shit today.<br/>
she had redrawn the umbrella on her wrist with a black marker, as it had faded out after a while.<br/>
what a great day for self hatred.<br/>
to be left out.<br/>
all her siblings were out on a mission or something.<br/>
saving the world while she was out feeling unimportant as usual.<br/>
she hopped out the window, took her violin, settled next to the dumpster, curled up in a ball and cried.</p>
<p>sissy was a texan farm girl.<br/>
and she had just moved to the city with her family.<br/>
she was not at all used to the hustle and bustle of city life.<br/>
it was loud. she was used to the quiet farm life.<br/>
while they waited for the moving trucks to come, she decided she'd take a walk.<br/>
maybe she'd figure this place out.<br/>
she walked along the concrete sidewalks.<br/>
busy cars and radios.<br/>
her ears hurt as she walked the city streets.<br/>
but she would have to get used to this.<br/>
she thought of where she could go.<br/>
she decided maybe she'd go for some donuts. she'd seen a donut shop on their way to their new house.<br/>
if only she could remember where that shop was.<br/>
she would just have to guess.<br/>
she walked along.</p>
<p>on her way to the donut shop, she heard a beautiful violin.<br/>
it was the first thing she'd heard that ever stood out to her in the city.<br/>
she decided she'd follow the sound.<br/>
screw those donuts. she had no money in her pockets either way.<br/>
she followed the sound and found a girl who looked her age standing by a dumpster with a violin.<br/>
the music was beautiful.<br/>
she walked closer.<br/>
but wait...it looked like the girl was..crying?<br/>
the girl finished her piece. the stray cats and pigeons watching wandered off<br/>
she sat down, and cried even more.<br/>
sissy decided she'd approach the crying girl.<br/>
"...god, that was beautiful, god,,ah, son of a biscuit..are you alright? that was..a really lovely piece."<br/>
the girl remained silent.<br/>
sissy sat down next to her.<br/>
"are you okay?"<br/>
"...oh, yeah, i'm fine, i-i'm fine."<br/>
"..my name's sissy. i'm new here. you familiar much with the city?"<br/>
the girl wiped her tears.<br/>
"i'm vanya.. i-i dont really consider myself to be too familiar in this city? but i've lived here since i was born. never really went out that much, i'd have to get my dad's permission. so i just perform outside my window.."<br/>
"..oh. well, nice to meet you, vanya. if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"<br/>
"...nothing much, just my family..you ever hear of umbrella academy?"<br/>
"..no, not really..what is it?"<br/>
"that's my family. my rich rich dad adopted a bunch of kids who were born on the same day. apparently, my siblings, they all were born with powers. except me. i just happen to be the ordinary one."<br/>
"...superpowers? that's silly."<br/>
"..yeah, it is a bit silly.", vanya giggled. "but it's absolutely real. trust me. look it up. their last names should all be hargreeves. that's my father's name. reginald hargreeves."<br/>
"..oh, well i guess i'll look it up."<br/>
"i've been left out of everything i can remember. i've never truly felt appreciated by anyone. i'm just..ordinary. nothing special about me. no praise. it's normal."<br/>
"well, i don't think you're ordinary."<br/>
"..really?"<br/>
"that violin piece, it was very lovely. and i bet none of your siblings can do that. not even if they tried.", sissy claimed. "i'm sorry about your family. they suck. but know that someone appreciates you."<br/>
"..thank you."<br/>
it was nice for vanya to hear that a complete stranger appreciated her.<br/>
"..well, i've got to go. i promised my mom i'd be back home by 3. it's 2:40. i'll search up your family. promise. good day, vanya, very lovely to meet you.", sissy said.<br/>
she walked away.<br/>
vanya watched this complete stranger with pretty blonde hair and a thick southern accent walk off.<br/>
she wondered if she'd ever see her again.<br/>
but whatever.<br/>
she climbed back up the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and she came back again and again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sissy comes back to the alley with the dumpster next to the hargreeves household.<br/>she realized everything her new friend told her was true.<br/>they bond over time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next day, vanya hopped out her window and played another song for the cats and the birds.<br/>
she waited. maybe sissy would come back.<br/>
and before you know it, sissy came running back to the alley.<br/>
"vanya!"<br/>
"..sissy? oh, hi there, sissy!"<br/>
she stopped for breath.<br/>
"..you alright?"<br/>
"i searched it up..", sissy said, out of breath. "you were right."<br/>
"..you saw the comics? the news articles? hell, the merchandise?"<br/>
"..yes. i saw it all. i feel soo bad for you!"<br/>
"..yeah.", vanya shrugged it off. "i know, i know, it sucks to be the forgotten sibling. they all think there's only 6 of them."<br/>
"..well, i kinda know how it feels to be alone. i feel you."<br/>
"sureeeee. tell me about it then."<br/>
"..well, i used to live on a farm. a lonely farm. only had the crops, my family, and my chores. nobody to talk to. just a boring farm life."<br/>
"..dang. i've never been to a farm. what's it like?"<br/>
"..lonely. never really knew anyone. i just worked all day and night. i'm supposed to be a farmhand, i'm used to the peace and quiet of farm life. this place is just..loud."<br/>
"wait...wait..am i your first real friend?"<br/>
"..i guess so. you're the first. i can't recall if i met anyone when i was younger. there's really no pictures to prove it."<br/>
"..well, you're my first real friend too. the first person that's really ever paid attention to me."<br/>
"well, that's nice.,..oh god, it's 3. i better get home. i'll come back tomorrow. see you!"<br/>
sissy walked away.<br/>
"see you tomorrow...", vanya called out to her new and only friend.<br/>
she sat and pondered.<br/>
would she come back tomorrow?</p><p>she did.<br/>
she came back the next day.<br/>
and again and again.<br/>
they met in that alley by vanya's window everyday.<br/>
they talked about family problems, and sometimes stupid stuff like farm crops and pigeons within the first week they met.<br/>
and by the second week, vanya started questioning her feelings for this girl.<br/>
if there was any day she was crying in the alley, sissy would go up to her, and hug and comfort her.<br/>
she remembered the first time sissy hugged her.<br/>
it was a warm hug. the day was moist, cold, and cloudy.<br/>
and that was the first kind of affection she'd received in quite a while.<br/>
the first person who really cared.<br/>
and she wondered if she was just clinging onto the first person who ever cared, or if she actually liked sissy.<br/>
she was tall and blond, she had a sweet accent, and a smile that just made you want to be in her comforting arms.<br/>
she was kind. she was genuine.<br/>
her thoughts were being invaded by her. she hardly thought about anything else.<br/>
she was her world.<br/>
by the third week, they started to talk about running away.<br/>
together.<br/>
vanya didn't know if sissy meant "together" that way, but she sure as hell had been wanting to run away.<br/>
and now she knew someone to do it with.</p><p>a month had passed. it was starting to snow.<br/>
it was 1:00 pm.<br/>
sissy walked over to the alleys with a gift.<br/>
"hey, sissy!"<br/>
"hey vanya. how long have you been waiting here?"<br/>
"not that long, i just got out."<br/>
sissy sighed and grabbed vanya's hand.<br/>
"..your hands are cold, vanya. don't lie to me."<br/>
the shorter brunette laughed at this remark.<br/>
she noticed the present sissy was holding.<br/>
"hold on...what's that for?"<br/>
sissy sighed.<br/>
"..you..i'm sorry, my family's taking a trip back to my old farm for christmas. i don't know when i'll be back."<br/>
"..so, i won't be seeing you for a while?"<br/>
"..yeah, i guess so..this is my christmas present for you..just want to thank you for being the best friend i've ever had-"<br/>
"shit! i don't even have a gift for you! shit, sissy, i'm so sorry-"<br/>
"it's fine. i don't care. you've been such a good friend."<br/>
"ahhh, no, sissy, thank you. you're there for me when no one else is."<br/>
the two hugged.<br/>
"so, do you know if i'll see you again?", vanya asked.<br/>
"i don't know when i'll be back. but i can promise you i will be back."<br/>
the two were silent for a while.<br/>
and then vanya came up with an idea.<br/>
"hey, you wanna go hang out? like, you know, out there? in the city? take a walk or something?"<br/>
"..well, it's 1:20 right now, i have time. you sure your parents won't kill you though?"<br/>
"..hell, they don't give two shit's if i'm gone!"<br/>
the two burst out laughing.<br/>
and so they walked off, hand in hand.<br/>
christmas music playing in the streets. they went off and explored.<br/>
and sissy looked at her shorter, brown haired friend.<br/>
she was beautiful.<br/>
yes, they were only young.<br/>
but this girl had made her feel alive.<br/>
she never felt alive at that farm, it was just normal and bland.<br/>
and vanya was far from ordinary, normal or bland.<br/>
she was special.<br/>
she loved this girl with all her heart.<br/>
and she wondered if she felt the same.<br/>
they walked along the pavement.<br/>
got some donuts and hot chocolate.<br/>
sat at that table, talked, and laughed.<br/>
and before you knew it, it was too late.<br/>
they'd been having so much fun, they didn't even realize it was 7 pm.<br/>
"oh, shit. well, this has been fun. i'm gonna miss you. shit, dad's gonna beat the fuck out of me. shit. well, i'll be seeing you."<br/>
vanya hugged her and walked off.<br/>
"wait..", sissy stopped her.<br/>
vanya turned around. <br/>
"yeah?"<br/>
there was a bit of silence. the two stood there, waiting for one or the other to do something.<br/>
sissy walked up to vanya, kissed her cheek, and ran.<br/>
vanya stood in half-shock and half-panic.<br/>
she blushed.<br/>
"bye, sissy!", she yelled.<br/>
"bye vanya! i'll miss you!", vanya heard from the distance.<br/>
vanya hurried on back home.<br/>
she climbed back into the window, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.<br/>
but luther was already in her room, watching her climb in.<br/>
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!"</p><p>"young woman, where have you been?", her dad yelled at her.<br/>"..nowhere? in my room? i-<br/>"don't lie to me young woman. you're in big big trouble."<br/>"..wh..what????"<br/>reginald was reaching for the ruler by his desk.<br/>"number 7, you have explaining to do."<br/>she thought about explaining to him.<br/>but no.<br/>how could she ever tell him about sissy?<br/>how could she ever tell him that a pretty girl kissed her on the cheek?<br/>she remained silent.<br/>she let reginald whip her with the ruler.<br/>slap her.<br/>hit her.<br/>god, she hated this, but she could never tell him about sissy.<br/>she hated being ordinary. unable to fight back.<br/>she let the bruises grow bigger.<br/>she let the scars fade.<br/>she let the blood drip.<br/>nothing would change.</p><p>ben, klaus, and diego watched from the corner. allison asked luther why he had tattled.<br/>they discussed it and decided they would help their sister get out of her situation. and then they would find a way for luther to make it up for her.<br/>allison started this by rumoring dad.<br/>"i heard a rumor that you stopped hurting her."<br/>diego threw a knife that pinned him to the wall.<br/>ben let his tentacles out and threatened him while he was under allison's rumor.<br/>and he stopped. for now, he was done. he was passed out, pinned to the wall.<br/>the siblings stood and looked at the bruised and bloody vanya.<br/>"..vanya? luther says he's sorry-<br/>she made a run for it, tears in her eyes.<br/>she ran off. packed her things. hopped out the window, curled up by the dumpster in the snow, and cried.</p><p>sissy packed her stuff up.<br/>she was ready to go take a trip. a break from the city.<br/>she stood by the door, waiting for her parents.<br/>"sissy, dear, are you ready to go back to the farm? we don't have to deal with any of this city life anymore!"<br/>"..yeah? i guess so, mom."<br/>"you'll find a great husband and you'll live your life there on that farm. you'll never have to deal with the city again!"<br/>"...wait, what did you say?"<br/>"carl's a wonderful boy. we've decided you'll meet him over at the farm and you two will marry! continue the family legacy!"<br/>"...wait, so you mean to say we're not going back here? ever?"<br/>"ever!"<br/>sissy felt the tears start to come to her eyes.<br/>she couldn't marry that random boy, carl. she knew who she loved.<br/>she couldn't leave vanya behind. with her family. she could never do that.<br/>she ran away from her mom.<br/>"sissy, honey, what's wrong?"<br/>"...i don't wanna marry that guy. mom, there's something i never told you-<br/>"sissy! you have to! we'll make you!"<br/>" no! i'm not marrying him! you can't control me!"<br/>she ran out the back door of the house.<br/>she was one, being forced to marry a guy she didn't even know, and two, never coming back to the city.<br/>after she had gotten used to city life she was going back to that boring farm to marry a guy she didn't even know.<br/>she made up her mind. she was going to fucking run for it.</p><p>she ran down the alley into the thick snow.<br/>looking for vanya.<br/>and when she got to the dumpster, she saw cold, bruised, crying vanya curled up by the dumpster.<br/>she was in blue pajamas and it was freezing cold.<br/>"VANYA!"<br/>she wrapped her coat around her and pulled her close.<br/>"vanya, what did they do to you?"<br/>the shorter girl was obviously at a loss for words. she was freezing, and hurt.<br/>sissy carried her and prepared to run through the snowstorm to the nearest empty building.<br/>"don't worry, vanya, we're running away. i'll explain more later, just please, hold on to me."<br/>the brunette stuck her teary face into sissy's shoulder.<br/>they were both a mess.<br/>and sissy hurried on through the snow and begged for her to hold on tight.<br/>begged her to push through though she was hurt.</p><p>"i've got you. we're gonna be safe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is wack. follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. running? away. ordinary? not so much. timeline? fucked. hotel? trivago.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>vanya and sissy continue to run away, and they make some self discoveries along the way. meanwhile, some future friends show up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"vanya?"<br/>the brunette slowly opened her eyes to see sissy staring right at her.<br/>they were both deeply coated in snow.<br/>"..hey, sissy..where are we?"<br/>"...i honestly don't know."<br/>sissy got up.<br/>her body left a mark in the thick snow. <br/>"..thing is, i don't even remember how far i ran, last night?"<br/>she looked at her surroundings. they were near a walmart.<br/>"well, there's a building right in there. we can get warm in there. i've got money in my bag, we can buy some snacks or something.", sissy said.<br/>vanya was still somewhat stuck in the snow.<br/>"are you stuck?"<br/>"..i think so."<br/>she reached out her hand.<br/>"..you alright from last night?"<br/>"...not really."<br/>"c'mon, we'll get you patched up too."<br/>vanya took her hand and got up.<br/>the pair walked into the walmart.<br/>"ahh, warmth!", sissy sighed in relief.<br/>"..wait, i have like no memory of last night at all..did we just..fall asleep in the snow?"<br/>"..i guess so. i woke up and we were both stuck to the ground."<br/>"..funny."<br/>they grabbed a medical kit and some snacks, paid for it, and walked out.<br/>"..so, where now?", vanya asked.<br/>"..we'll find somewhere. let's just walk."<br/>they walked along hand in hand, looking for somewhere to stay.</p><p>a boy followed the two.<br/>at first, they hadn't noticed the boy following them.<br/>but as he got closer, sissy turned around and realized.<br/>"hey, who are you? why are you following us?"<br/>"..my name's carl. i'm new to the neighborhood, moved from a farm. my question is, what are people like you doing around these parts?"<br/>carl.<br/>sissy's mind flashed for a second.<br/>he must have moved looking for her, since they hadn't came to his area.<br/>just great.<br/>"..uhm..what do you mean by that?"<br/>"..you two. holding hands. just, staying safe, y'know? don't wanna catch a disease."<br/>the two were silent.<br/>"..who i am isn't a disease.", vanya said, standing up for herself.<br/>"..yeah, right. get out of my streets, or i'll have to get my parents."<br/>"..we're just looking for somewhere to live..can you please leave us alone? we'll walk along.", sissy pleaded.<br/>"..get out of my neighborhood. you're homeless for a reason, you rats."<br/>"..please, leave us alone, sir.", sissy pleaded again.<br/>carl grabbed vanya by the neck. boy, was she light.<br/>"talk again and i'll tape you shut. i repeat, get off my streets or your petty little girlfriend gets it."<br/>sissy pulled out her shotgun from her luggage.<br/>"please, i-<br/>carl punched vanya.<br/>"shut your peephole, disease."<br/>"..let us walk. please. i-<br/>carl slapped her again.<br/>they continued to plead and carl repetitively slapped vanya in return.<br/>eventually, vanya got fed up with it.<br/>tears in her eyes.<br/>like a bubble about to burst.</p><p>boom.</p><p>and it wasn't even her intention.<br/>but she pushed him away.<br/>far away.<br/>a dome of sound formed around her.<br/>time seemed to stand still in the moment.<br/>and carl was pushed away.<br/>gone.<br/>vanya fell to the ground, shocked and exhausted.<br/>she looked at her hands.<br/>"..what???"<br/>sissy looked at her.<br/>"vanya..."<br/>she looked. carl was gone. gone away.<br/>"..i have powers???"</p><p>"well, it looked like it. it was like..you pushed him away. your eyes turned white.", sissy described.<br/>"..i had absolutely no idea..my entire life, i thought i was just ordinary."<br/>"..well, you've always been special to me, vanya."<br/>"...i mean, thanks, but...wow..i have powers.."<br/>she sat in awe.<br/>"well, i guess now we can go..you up for drinks?"<br/>"...like, what exactly ARE my powers? like, what happened?"<br/>"..we can find that out later. let's get some drinks."<br/>the pair walked to a nearby store, grabbed drinks, and sat on a bench.<br/>"god, fuck you, dad! he's hidden this from me, for what? my whole life! what is he, scared? like, why would anyone be scared of me? i'm just some small girl who plays violin! i-<br/>the umbrella over them was shaking, rattling, and bending.<br/>sissy sat next to vanya and put a hand on her shoulder.<br/>"calm down, vanya. you're alright. i've got you."<br/>vanya stared at the umbrella.<br/>she whipped out a notebook.<br/>"soo, it's controlled by emotions. but, what am i controlling?"<br/>she grabbed a spoon and hit the umbrella's metal pole.<br/>the pole made a ringing sound.<br/>she focused, and both of their drinks exploded.<br/>the two looked at each other.<br/>"..well, i guess it's sound."<br/>"..oh well. we can get more."<br/>she wrote it all down in a notebook.<br/>they were just about ready to pack it all up and continue walking along, when a blue portal popped up.<br/>the pair stared.<br/>and just like that, vanya's brother, five, popped out the portal.<br/>"..five?"<br/>"...vanya? what are you- what year is it??"<br/>"..2004. by the way, dad never told me i had powers, huh? amazing. tell him i said thanks for my childhood."<br/>"..wh..what?? dad's dead..wait, fuck, wrong timeline. dad's supposed to die in 2019, nevermind, who are you?"<br/>"..me?", sissy asked with a smile. "i'm sissy. me and vanya are dating, i think. it's so lovely to meet you. i've seen you on the news! vanya's told me so much about you."<br/>"..sissy?"<br/>"..shit, NONE OF THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! GOD, WE FUCKED IT ALL UP AGAIN!"<br/>the boy paced around the room.<br/>he was exhausted.<br/>he opened his portal back up and hopped in.</p><p>welcome back.<br/>the year is 2019.<br/>the other siblings, along with sissy, ray, and harlan, stared at him.<br/>"..so? what happened?", vanya asked, gripping harlan and sissy's hands.<br/>five sighed.<br/>"..well guys, look what the fuck we did now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well i've made up my mind, turns out the timeline WILL be getting messed up, so ignore those tags! hooray!  follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dont tempt fate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the year is 2019. five and diego go to the commission to see how much they messed up. meanwhile, back in 2004, sissy helps vanya control her powers. an old friend comes back and obstacles arise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2019</p><p>"..soo, what happened that was soooo bad?", vanya asked five as she sat on the couch wrapped in sissy's arms.<br/>
five had been pacing around for a good 10 minutes since he had gotten back from 2004.<br/>
"..i travelled to 2004. few good years until ben dies. problem is, you find out you have powers way too early." five said. he turned to sissy. "also, someone fucked up the timeline and now there's a younger version of you in 2004 that's around vanya's age. you two are somehow running away together."<br/>
"...wh..what?? why would someone put me in 2004?", sissy asked.<br/>
"..i don't know. which is why i'm going to the commission to see how big we fucked up."<br/>
"..isn't the handler...dead? and lila's gone, far away, isn't she?", klaus asked.<br/>
"..thats the point.", five argued. he turned to diego. " diego, you have friends over at the commission, huh?"<br/>
"yes.", he replied.<br/>
"alright. you can come with me. we'll see how much we messed up.", five said.<br/>
"wh-<br/>
"no questions."<br/>
five and diego headed for the door.<br/>
"wait..why did you wait so long to check? i mean, me and sissy are married now, and we have a dog, and now you're only realizing that we could have fucked something up?", vanya asked.<br/>
"..i thought we would receive some sort of threat to humanity within the first year we get back to our time. but that didn't happen so instead of waiting any longer, i decided to see for myself."<br/>
five sighed.<br/>
"we're heading out now. don't do anything stupid."<br/>
"who are you to tell us we can’t do anything stupid? you’re... what, thirteen years old?”, klaus said.<br/>
“58. and, last time you did something stupid you ended up in the vietnam war.”, five replied.<br/>
“would you rather me call you grandpa?”<br/>
“get lost, shitbird.”<br/>
five and diego walked through the blue portal five opened.</p><p>back to 2004.<br/>
sissy and vanya continued to walk along the pavement looking for a place to sleep for the night.<br/>
"you got any idea where to stay?", sissy asked.<br/>
"..nope. not at all. i guess we can go sleep in some random dead persons house-<br/>
"you really wanna murder someone- ohhhhhhh. oh. carl. he's dead, isn't he?"<br/>
"...you're right! oh shit, i killed someone!", vanya giggled. "where's his house?"<br/>
"..few blocks behind here i'm guessing. just go in the empty house with the nasty looking for sale sign that hadn't been taken off. that's where he came from i think."<br/>
"huh. well, we'll go there i guess. we can stay there, actually."<br/>
the pair turned around and walked off.</p><p>they got in the house and pried off the for sale sign.<br/>
and the one mistake they made was not realizing his parents were in there.<br/>
"shit."<br/>
carl's mom had a fly swatter and was staring at her.<br/>
his dad had a shotgun in hand and also stood staring at the pair.<br/>
of course, his mom had went to slap vanya with the fly swatter.<br/>
and of course, considering she now knew of her powers, she tried to fight back.<br/>
but she couldn't focus, and the fly swatter hit her.<br/>
she stood in shock.<br/>
"what are you doing in MY HOUSE??"<br/>
the lady screamed with rage and slapped her again.<br/>
she tried to focus and fight back but she just couldn't.<br/>
couldn't even make a spoon float.<br/>
at this point she was kinda pissed she couldn't get herself to fight back.<br/>
maybe she was just exhausted from killing carl earlier.<br/>
but she needed her powers now.<br/>
the lady continued to slap her.<br/>
she continuously got more angry at herself.<br/>
eventually she just got impatient.<br/>
she burst out in rage.<br/>
pushed the lady away from her and blocked the bullet her husband shot at her.<br/>
they fell to the floor.<br/>
"FUCK! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING! I-<br/>
"oh..fuck, it worked."<br/>
she sat there.<br/>
carl's mom was dead. her husband had ran off.<br/>
sissy walked up to the enraged vanya and hugged her.<br/>
"darling, we're gonna have to learn to control those."<br/>
"..i..i know.."<br/>
she laid her head on her.<br/>
"calm down. we'll figure it out.", sissy said.<br/>
"now, let's get settled in here."</p><p>within the past hour, sissy had helped her control her powers.<br/>
she calmed her down when she messed up and helped her try again.<br/>
vanya figured out that she felt a lot calmer around sissy.<br/>
safer.<br/>
maybe the reason why her powers were hidden for her was because she could never control them.<br/>
she was always getting yelled at back at home.<br/>
that had only made her a much more emotional person.<br/>
and her powers were connected to her emotions, weren't they?<br/>
she sighed.<br/>
she knew exactly why her reality was hidden from her all these years.<br/>
"hey, you alright? you kinda zoned out there, huh?"<br/>
vanya jumped and answered a little too early.<br/>
"shit. sorry."<br/>
"you figured it out. didn't you?"<br/>
"..yeah. i figured it out...so, what now?"<br/>
"we get used to living life here. set up and make a living out of something. they won't find us here."<br/>
"..i..i don't know how to cook. i-<br/>
"you don't need to know, because i,", sissy whipped some cooking utensils out of her bag. "-am the best cook in this house."<br/>
"...you're also the only cook in this house."<br/>
sissy blushed.<br/>
"..whatever. at least i can cook good."<br/>
"..okay, pack it up, gordon ramsey."<br/>
"...who now??"</p><p> </p><p>back to 2019.<br/>
five and diego arrived at the commission.<br/>
they walked right up to herb's office.<br/>
"heyyyy, bro, how are you doing?", diego asked in delight.<br/>
"..not so good. you?", herb asked.<br/>
"..you've some explaining to do, sir. why is there a duplicate of sissy in the-<br/>
"..mr. five, you're being a bit too rough, don't you think? why not have diego do the explaining?"<br/>
five sighed and sat down.<br/>
"timeline's messed up. something about nobody coming after us and killing us."<br/>
"..oh they will be.  they will be coming for you, i promise. yes, you guys have messed up a lot. but, its not all your fault. we've made some mistakes as well."<br/>
"..so, elaborate your mistake. i'm calm.", five said.<br/>
"..well, when the handler was still in charge of everything, she wanted to take the powerful kid, harlan cooper, sissy's son. she was in a rush, however, too many things to worry about. she was after you at the time, mr. five. so she sent some of our agents to go get him. however, they took the wrong kid. they traveled too far back. took newborn sissy instead. so they panicked. they put her with some farm family in 1989."<br/>
"..ohh. so that's how she ended up there. interesting.", five said.<br/>
"..so, it was a mistake?", diego asked.<br/>
"yes, a mistake. we've learned a lesson, you and me both. don't tempt fate, my friend."<br/>
the two sat in disdain behind herb's desk.<br/>
"..how about you explain the people that'll be after us?"<br/>
"..the commission. their goal is to kill sissy in both 2004 and 2019, and then kill all of you but vanya. the only way to fix the timeline is to start a new one. and end the previous ones with an apocalypse."<br/>
" i thought you were in control of the commission?"<br/>
"..not anymore. we screwed it up so bad, and now cha-cha's back from the dead. along with many agents that had died. she leads us now. they're gonna make sure everyone vanya loves dies so that the bomb goes off and she ends it all."<br/>
"..great. thanks for the information herb. we'll be seeing you."<br/>
"i-<br/>
five grabbed diego and jumped right into that portal back into the academy's living room where the rest of the family was waiting for them.<br/>
"ladies and gentlemen, we have a threat."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this has evolved into way more than my simple dream that one day. officially, i've made this connected to my other fanfic. it's in a series now. this is when the good shit starts. so, here we go. this is gonna be one hell of a ride. follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0 :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh the things that come from dreams. follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>